When I See You
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: When Spencer is sexually harassed in a bar, Derek Morgan realizes just how much the genius means to him, and he learns just how much he means to Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**My first CM Story. It is a oneshot unless on if people wish for me to continue on this story then I'll keep it going and give it more of a broader plot. Reviews are yummy and feed The CM team. So if you love them keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

><p>"You have nice eyes." Were the first words out of the man's mouth as he sat beside Spencer Reid. Spencer glanced up at the man and smiled uneasily.<p>

"Thank you." He replied his voice soft and unsure. The man smiled easily and leant against the chair. His eyes were dark green and cloudy from being drunk. His hair was dark brown and tousled in a way that could have looked attractive but with him it only made him look like he was trying to hard. His eyes shifted the span of Spencer's slightly hunched body and smirk on his face.

"The name's Robert. And yours is?"

"Spencer." Spencer replied looking away from the other man feeling uncomfortable by how the man was looking at him. He had gone out with Morgan Garcia and Prentiss for a weekend of getting drunk, but Garcia and Prentiss had already left. Morgan was currently flirting with a pair of large chested women a smile on his charming handsome face. The bar was rather packed and loud music filled the already noisy bar. Spencer shifted slightly. Robert's smirk deepened and he reached forward placing his hand on Spencer's thin leg.

"Nice name. You here alone?" He asked his hand creeping forward. Spencer leant away from the hand. He needed to leave. Now.

"No, actually. I'm here with a friend." Spencer replied cooly. Robert chuckled and pulled Spencer back towards him and forcefully kissed him. Spencer squirmed but was caught between the bar and Robert. Robert kissed the young man deeply gripping his hair in a painful grasp. His hands were everywhere. Spencer slammed his hands against Robert's chest causing the older man to stumble back. Spencer tried to slip away but Robert had regained his balance and grabbed Spencer and kissed him again. After a moment he pulled back and chuckled.

"Well I'm sure they won't mind if I take you home." He replied going back in for a kiss despite Spencer's protests.

"Actually I would." A familiar and beautiful voice cut in. Robert was suddenly forcefully yanked off Spencer and thrown to the bar floor. The drunk man hit the floor with a groan and lay in a heap rubbing his forehead. Derek Morgan glared down at Robert. Robert looked up and narrowed his eyes at the other man. Slowly he got to his feet and took a threatening stance not enjoying seeing the other man so close to his goal. And the fact the said goal was now looking at the other man with admiration. Robert's green eyes narrowed further to mere slits, he was like a child being denied his toy. The way he looked from Reid to Morgan annoyed Derek. This scum had no place touching Spencer. Robert begged to differ.

"What the hell man." He slurred drunkenly. "I was just playing." He declared swaying narrowed his eyes in further annoyance.

"You were touching a federal agent inappropriately I could have you arrested. Now get out of here before I make you get out." Morgan growled stepping over him and approaching Spencer. But once his back was turned Robert launched himself at the dark skinned man. Derek quickly grabbed Robert by the arm and flipped him over so Robert landed on his stomach hard. He pinned the man to the ground and pinned his arms behind his back, a bouncer stepped forward and grabbed the drunken man by his arms and roughly yanked him to his feet and nodded to Derek in thanks before dragging Robert off. With him gone Morgan looked towards Spencer a wave of relief coming off in waves to know that things hadn't escalated.

"You alright pretty boy?" Morgan asked his eyes looking at the lip Robert had bit. Spencer rubbed the side of his face self consciously and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you Morgan." Spencer murmured. Derek reached out and cupped Spencer's face.

"Come on. I'll bring you home." Derek Morgan offered. Spencer nodded absently and allowed Derek to help him stand and lead him away from the bar. He was lead into Derek's car and he felt the other man stroke his face with worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked wanting to go back into the bar find the shit head and beat the shit out of the scum bag who touched Spencer. Spencer met Morgan's eyes his own full of hurt and self loathing. Morgan slipped into his seat.

"Come on pretty boy talk to me." He urged stroking his had through Spencer's hair. Spencer looked out the window.

"I'm weak Morgan. I can't even defend myself from some drunk." Spencer sighed leaning his head against the window. His frustrations and feeling of weakness strong ready to burst.

"Listen kid, what happened there was him taking advantage of you, you're a smart kid and -"

"That's exactly the thing Morgan. I'm smart, I get it but physically I can barely defend myself from anything thrown at me." Spencer replied dully.

"Reid, that guy was twice your size. There was no way you could have gotten him off, hell I was even having trouble pinning him down back there,the guy's no pixie." Spencer smiled slightly at thaw description He felt Morgan's hand take his own. Turning Spencer gave his friend a small smile.

"Thank you Morgan." He whispered his doe eyes dancing slightly that Derek cared so much.

"Any time pretty boy." Morgan replied. He started up his car and drove towards Spencer's house. The drive was quiet both agents lost in their own thoughts. Derek was terrified of how things could have turned out if he had not been there in time. The asshole could have dragged Reid out of the bar without any interference. His eyes shifted to Spencer's who head was pressed against the window.

"Hey pretty boy, come to my place for the night." Morgan offered. Reid gazed at the older agent and he smiled weakly.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Morgan lead Reid into his spacious apartment. Spencer held his messenger bag close to his chest and looked around. The apartment was slightly messy and smelled like Morgan. On the couch lay a large German Shepherd who wagged his tail happily at the sight of Morgan.<p>

"His name's Clooney." Morgan said as Clooney sniffed at Spencer curiously. Spencer pet Clooney and smiled at Derek.

"He's cute." He commented. Morgan snorted.

"That's what he wants you to think. The moment you look the other way he's making a mess and chewing on your good shoes." Morgan replied with a grin. Spencer grinned cheekily and watched as Clooney curled up on the sofa. Morgan grabbed Spencer's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"You want anything?" He asked leaning against the counter. Spencer shook his head and shifted slightly. Morgan eyed the boy with dark eyes.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. Spencer looked into his friend's eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine Morgan." He replied. Morgan pushed himself away from the counter and approached the young genius.

"I didn't like how he was touching you. You deserve respect pretty boy, and you deserve to be loved. Scum like that have no business with the likes of you." He whispered into Reid's ear. Reid's eyes dilated slightly and he lifted his face a little to better meet Derek's gaze.

"Do I?' He whispered softly.

"Yes, and I think I can give it to you." Derek whispered huskily. Spencer stared up at the dark skinned agent and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"How-how did this come up?" He asked.

"Seeing that bastard all over you. You have no idea that rage I felt, not just because he was touching you but because there could have been a chance where he gore farther and actually raped you. Spencer, I never want to have that fear. I want you safe and loved. And I can give that, if you would accept." Spencer's head cocked to the side slightly as he regarded the older man.

"I…I accept." He replied. Morgan grinned and grabbed Spencer lifting him into his arms and kissing him. Spencer's arms wrapped around Derek's shoulders deepening the kiss. he let out a slight squeak when his pants were removed. Morgan chuckled and nipped at Reid's throat. After leaving a generous hickey on the pale flesh Morgan pulled back and grinned down at his soon to be lover.

"Come on pretty boy let's finish this in my room."

Te two began to kiss again walking backwards into Derek's room removing the rest of their clothes as they walked. Spencer stumbled backwards and landed on his back on the bed. Morgan shifted on top of him and kissed him deeply. Morgan pulled from the kiss and groped for a condom in one of his drawers. Hastily and with shaking hands he put it on. He's nervous in a way no woman ever has. Just seeing Spencer splayed out beneath him is enough to send Derek over the edge. He placed a hand on Spencer's hip.

"Have you ever done this before with a man." He asked softly. Spencer shook his head mouth open slightly as he breathed deeply. He blinked and closed his eyes momentarily.

"I'm still a virgin, you're my first." Spencer replied. Morgan's heart fluttered slightly.

"And you're sure you want me doing this?" He whispered stroking Reid's face. Reid nodded.

"Only you, Derek. I only want you." Morgan swooped down and captured Spencer's mouth for a deep kiss.

"Okay baby, and I'll make sure it will be an experience you'll never forget."

"Statistically people remember their first kiss more then their first time having intercourse -"

"No statistic here, pretty boy. Only us." Morgan replied shushing Spencer with a kiss. Spencer closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. Morgan shifted and grabbed a small bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. He felt Morgan's hand lower to his thigh and gently stroke the soft skin. He felt a finger slowly go in and he let out a low breath.

"You okay Spencer?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded and shifted slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied letting out a soft sigh as another finger was added. Morgan placed a gentle kiss on the boy's shoulder.

"Let me know if you're in any pain okay." Spencer nodded and Morgan kissed the boy again. Slowly Morgan inched himself into Spencer who tensed up gripping the older agent's damp shoulders. He hissed in pain when Morgan was almost all the way in. Morgan stopped and looked at Spencer.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a gentle voice. Spencer took a couple deep breaths.

"N-no, keep going. I'm okay." He replied after a moment. Morgan regarded his lover who gave him a shy encouraging smile. Morgan slowly continued. The first thrust was hellish in the pain, the second could be considered purgatory, but the third was pure heaven. Spencer bucked his hips up and cried out in bliss as Morgan thrust deeply into him kissing the young genius as he did so.

"So…tight!" Morgan grunted as he thrust. Spencer cried out in delight as Morgan's hand began to stroke his cock. It was bliss, pure unadulterated bliss. Derek kissed Spencer deeply running his tongue over Spencer's fighting for dominance, which he won easily. Spencer shuddered in Derek's arms as Derek hit his prostate and all at once his stomach tightened and he came calling out Derek's name. Derek continued thrusting his hand stroking Spencer's damp hair before he too came whispering Spencer's name as he did. The two lay still, breathless and spent before Morgan slowly pulled out of his lover and lay beside him stroking his face. He smiled when he met Spencer's large doe eyes and Spencer smiled back nervously.

"Was it…was it good?" He asked shyly. Morgan beamed and kissed Reid.

"Baby boy it was better than good. It was amazing." Spencer smiled sleepily at Morgan's words and curled up close to him.

"I'm glad it was you Derek." He murmured. Derek grinned.

"So am I baby." Derek watched as Reid slowly fell asleep his long lashes resting against high cheekbones. He pulled the cover over teem both and closed his eyes with a content sigh soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Wish for more, wish for me to stop. Lemme know chickaboos.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set before Hayley's death. So of course Emily and J.J are still here and Ashley Seaver is not yet mentioned. I do not own Criminal Minds. Oh how I wish...**

**I could also use some help. I do not know how to put spaces between each section of the story and it makes the story look sloppy so if someone could help :D**

* * *

><p>Derek woke up with a groan. He stretched and glanced to his side to see Reid curled against him fast asleep, his wavy hair spilling over his bare creamy shoulders. Smiling softly Derek ran his hand through his lover's locks. Reid's face held a young and innocent image. He looked so young and untroubled even with the dark cirlces under his eyes. Derek placed a gentle kiss against the young genius's temple and slipped out of bed. He quietly pulled on his clothes and walked out of his room.<p>

Spencer's eyes opened and he blinked tiredly. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and slowly sat up and surveyed the room. He and Morgan had... Spencer shook his head trying to understand correctly. Had Derek Morgan actually... It had to be true. Here Spencer was laying unclothed in his friend's bed. But Derek Morgan was no where to be seen. Spencer was filled with dread at the thought that Morgan had regretted last night and was avoiding him. Would Morgan yell at him once he walked out of the room? Spencer got out of the bed and sluggishly dressed himself feeling nervous and self concious. Once he was dressed he walked towards the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Morgan...?" Spencer murmured with a slight uncertain edge in his voice. The man in question looked up from his coffee and regarded Spencer with dark intense eyes that seemed to see right through Spencer.

"Hey kid, how's you sleep?" Morgan's voice filled the room. Spencer watched as Morgan approached. He was dressed neatly and had a slight grin on his face. It did not ease Spencer's fears. He rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze. Fear flitted through him.

"I slept well, how did you sleep?" He asked. Derek chuckled and sat at the kitchen table.

"I slept like a baby, you okay?" He asked concerned with how Spencer was standing. When Spencer didn't answer Derek became worried and looked at the younger agent with concern.

"I didn't hurt you at all last night did I?" He asked fearing he had hurt Reid with his activity. Reid shook his head quickly causing Derek to frown in confusion.

"What's wrong kid. Come on talk to me." Spencer shifted.

"I-I just wanted to know if you if you were still fine with what happened last night." Derek blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Spencer, of course I am. I told you that I wanted to be with you and I mean it. What about you. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, of course. I was afraid that you would be-"

"Look, I'm not pissed, disgusted or ashamed about what we did. I enjoyed every moment of it and I hope we can keep on doing it." Morgan replied curtly. A small smile graced Reid'd lips and he met Derek's eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course! I love you kid, I know I'm putting it rather bluntly but I fucking love you." Derek replied evenly. A geniune smile appeared on Spencer's face and he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I love you too Derek." Spencer replied softly. Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"Come on pretty boy let's get you some food."

They ended up spending most of the weekend in bed making love. On their way to work they had to run by Spencer's place so he could grab new clothes. Morgan swaggered into work grinning at Garcia who's eyes flashed between Derek and Spencer. Something was different. And bu god she couldn't put her finger on it, but she would find out. Morgan sat at his desk smiling playfully at Reid who lowered his eyes with a small smile of his own. This did not go unnoticed by J.J and Prentiss who shared looks before rushing off into Garcia's lair. They burst into the room unannounced but Garcia had been expecting them and sat back with a smile on her face.

"You've noticed I presume?"

"There is definately something different about those two." Emily pointed out taking the cookie Garica offered her. Garica smiled ruefully and looked at the two women with a twinkle in her eye.

"I believe choclate lovin' and the good doctor have done with dirty." She offered.

"Really?" J.J replied in surprise. Emily and Garica nodded.

"There's no doubt that something of that nature happened. Morgan's oozing alpha maleness and I've never seen Reid so relaxed." Emily pointed out. Garica clapped her hands in glee.

"Finally!," She declared. "It's about time those two got down." J.J giggled and nibbled on her cookie. Prentiss smiled and looked at the other women knowingly. J.j stopped nibbling her cookie and a sombre expression appeared on her prett face.

"You think it will last?" She questioned. Emily's dark eyes flashed as she considered the question and she met gazes with Garica.

"At the moment there's no way of telling. I hope they do. They deserve happiness" Emily replied. Penelope and J.J nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, you should talk to them about it. Figure out how down and dirty they've gotten." Garcia declared causing Prentiss to chuckle.

"We'll see what we can do." She replied. Garica leant back and threw her hands in the air.

"Now shoo, report to me if you notice anything naughty taking place." She ordered swiveling her chair around. The two ther women stood and walked out of the lair with twin looks of glee on their pretty faces. Meanwhile Hotch sat in his office talking with Rossi.

"Do you think she plan's on going through with it?" Rossi asked pacing. Hotch sat back and linked his fingers together.

"I have no clue. She's left before but she's never stayed away this long. I know we are getting divorved, but she usually comes back and even if she doesn't come back this time I can move on, but I'm hoping that Jack doesn't get dragged into this. I'll fight for him until he says he doesn't want me." Aaron replied dully. He glanced at the picutre of his son and smiled slightly. Jack was growing up so fast. In a blink of an eye he would be graduating high school and making a life of his own...

"You need to keep your chin up. Jack will always need you, you're his father and he idolizes you." Rossi replied as he left the office. Hotcher glanced up and watched him go before he returned to his paprerwork. But he was distracted again as he watched watched J.J and Prentiss enter the Bullpen looking smug. Emily took her seat at her desk while J.J approached Spencer. Hotch sighed and shook his head not wanting to knnow before returning to his work.

J.J grinned at watched Spencer with wide eyes. Spencer met her gaze with a quiet puzzled look.

"Am I what?" He asked not knowing if he heard correctly. J.J's grin grew.

"Are you and Morgan together?" She asked softly. Spencer's face flsuhed at he bluntness but he didn't deny it. Glancing up he noticed Emily asking Morgan the same thing. Morgan looked puzzled at how quickly the two had found out but after a moment he nodded and looked at Spencer for confirmation. Spencer nodded back. Morgan grinned and regarded the two women.

"Does baby girl know?" He asked. J.J nodded.

"Oh yes, we have already spoken with her."

"And her verdict?"

"She says about time." Prentiss replied with a cheeky grin. Morgan chuckled and leant against his chair.

"Well word get's around fast." He murmured meeting Spencer's eyes. Spencer smiled and began to work. The other's followed suit and silence filled the Bullpen as J.J walked to her office and the rest became lost in their work.

The hours droned by and Morgan watched as Reid finished up some paperwork before meeting his lover's eyes. Reid took his messanger bag and followed Morgan out of the building. Morgan placed an arm around Spencer and the two walked towards their vehicles.

"You coming over tonight pretty boy?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded as he opened his car door and placed his messanger bag inside.

"I'm going to head home and get a change of clothes then meet you at your place."

"Alright kid. See you in a bit then." The two kissed and seperated. Spencer started up his car and drove back to his apartment. Heading inside he gathered extra clothing and stuffed them into his messanger bag. Morgan greeted Clooney at the door and quickly began to tidy the place up a bit. Clooney jumped onto the couch and wagged his tail happily watching Derek move about. Derek fed Clooney and paced for awhile waiting impatiently for Spencer to show up. He ran a hand over his bald head and eyes the door. He knew he was antsy, he couldn't help it. The emotions overwhelmed him. Then a soft knock on the door and Morgan relaxed and swaggered over to the door and opened it greeting Spencer with a charming smile. Reid smiled back and the two shared a chaste kiss. Morgan pulled back with a smile and swooped down lifting Spencer over his shoulder and carrying him into the apartment despite the young genius's protests. He carried Spencer over to his bedroom and dropped him gently onto the bed. Spencer smiled slightly and met his lover's eyes.

"Hello to you too."

"Hey baby boy. I've missed you." Morgan chuckled laying beside the younger agent and kissing him lightly. Spencer smiled and nuzzled Morgan's throat letting out a small sigh.

"You seemed so happy today, telling the girls about us."

"Of course I was. They're estatic for us." Derek replied kissing Reid slowly. Spencer grinned happily. He kissed Morgan back and allowed himself to be pushed onto his back and kissed deeply. Morgan dove for Reid's neck and gently bit at the soft flesh. After a few moments of kissing Spencer sighed and lay back.

"Morgan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we...'dating' now?" Spencer asked. Morgan kissed Spencer again.

"Yes we are pretty boy. You're mine and I'm yours." Spencer smiled at Derek's reply and wrapped his arms around Derek's muscular shoulders. The two kissed again and Spencer's breath hitched as he felt Morgan's hand reach down between his legs. He helped the older man tug them off until he was naked from the waist down. Morgan smiled as he wrapped his hand around Reid's erection. Spencer arched slightly and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Morgan leaned close and kissed Spencer's throat.

"Pretty boy I'm going to make this a night you will never forget." He whispered huskily.

"I have an eidetic memory. I won't forget-"

"And I have a hard on, now give me a kiss." Morgan replied cutting off Spencer who blushed. He kissed Morgan and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Slencer fingers stroked Derek's dark skin, the younger man rand his nails softly down Morgan's back. He brought his mouth to Derek's ear and let out a soft content sigh.

"I'm yours."

After another night of passion the two drifted off in each other's arms. Spencer's face was buried in the crook of Derek's neck while Derek's arm was flung over Spencer's waist. The blankets rested along their hips and Clooney lay near the bed sleeping soudly. It was a sweet scene to see the two men sleeping so peacefully. No worries or fears to distract them. They had each other and at the moment it was pure bliss. But bliss has a knack of turning into despair. Not all good things lasted, they both knew that, but for now they were okay. For now, they were safe.

* * *

><p>1203 miles away, a body was dumped into a ravine. The body fell gracelessly and faded into the darkness. A lone figure stood watching where the body his vanished, a cigarette sticking out of their mouth. After a moment the figure flicked out the cigarette and carelessly threw it after the body. No DNA would be found on the cigarette the figure was sure of it. Turning the figure walked back to their car and drove off leaving the sad lonely body to be discovered.<p>

**Another chapter, people really seemed to enjoy the last chapter so I've decided to keep it going. Feedback is adored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the lovely reviews. It's really nice to get feedback and know that I'm doing okay with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**There will be some homophobia in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Garcia lifted her eyes and gleefully watched Morgan enter her lair. He smiled charmingly at her and sat down meeting her eyes cheerfully.<p>

"What's going on Baby Girl?" He asked. Garcia's eyes danced.

"Word around the Bullpen is that you and our Baby Genius are currently in a liplocking man on man relationship. Are my soruces correct?" She asked.

"Yes Baby Girl, they are." Morgan replied with a lazy grin his eyes holding warmth. Garcia licked her lips and ran her eyes down her friend's body.

"Soooo, how is it?"

"The sex or the relationship?"

"Both, how did it start who initiated it is our Baby Genius a wild child in bed?" She prompt.

"Well the relationship started because I saw some asshole trying to molest him. I brought him to my place we talked. I told him that I wanted him, he went with it. The sex was...the best and Pretty Boy's got some learning to do but he's good in bed all the same." Morgan replied putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. Garcia handed him a cookie with a satisfied smile.

"Good. Now you take good care of him Derek Morgan."

"Of course I will Baby Girl." Morgan chuckled standing up with the cookie in his mouth.

"Now return to him." Garcia declared shooing the man out of her lair. Morga walked out with a grin.

Spencer finished writing a report just as Derek walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Spencer huffed playfully and put it back in place. Derek sat at his seat and watched Spencer with a grin on his attractive face.

"So pretty boy what are your plans for tonight?" He asked casually. Spencer finished his cup of coffee and looked around.

"Well first I'm going to get more coffee then I'm going to go home and read a book or two." He replied cheekily and hopped to his feet walking out of the Bullpen. Morgan shook his head with a smile and returned to his work. Prentiss eyed him.

"Morgan."

"Yeah?"

"Now that you and Reid are...together you'll have to be careful in work."

"Our relationship is allowed as long as our jobs are not affected." Derek pointed out.

"I know that but... there are people who will talk-"

"Then let them." Derek replied.

"Let me finish. People will start things with you or Reid just don't let them get to you okay?" Emily chided. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah I know."

Meanwhile Spencer poured some coffee into his cup when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Reid, how's it going?" Spencer turned to see Agent Beckett looking at him smugly.

"Hello Beckett."

"I heard some interesting things about you."

"Really?' Spencer asked half listening.

"Yeah, word around here is that you're a fag." Beckett ground out a smirk on his lips his dark gray eyes narrowed. Spancer slowly set his coffee cup down and faced Beckett one eyebrow high in the air. For a moment he considered mouthing off statistics but he had other ideas. Beckett was a homophobe, it was well known. With a smight smirk Spencer picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"You're homophobic aren't you?" He asked. Beckett glowered.

"I hate fags, they're disgusting. There's no way Morgan is."

"And why is that?" Spencer questioned in amusment. Beckett scowled.

"He aint no fairy. You on the other hand are a little queer and you shouldn't be in the FBI." Beckett snapped glaring at the aloof young man. Spencer took a sip of his coffee.

"You know homophobia is defined as the the fear, discomfort and aversion that some ostensibly heterosexual people hold for gay individuals is in fact the result of repressed homosexual urges that the person is either unaware of or denies." Spencer pointed out. Beckett's face reddened in rage.

"Are you calling me a queer!" He shouted. Spencer cocked his head to the side large doe eyes sparkling.

"Do you have any homosexual urges, most likely from your violent reaction and all around personality you'd probably be a homosexual rapist. You feel the need to control, and for you controlling someone of the same gender makes you feel impowered." Beckett's fist swung to hit Spencer when another dark hand grabbed Beckett's wrist stopping him in mid swing. Beckett turned sharply and came face to face with a pissed of Derek Morgan. Morgan shoved Beckett away from Reid who watched his lover quietly.

"Did you hear what he fucking said?" Beckett snapped. Morgan glanced at Reid who remained stoic in front of his lover.

"Yes actually I did." Morgan replied putting his arms over his chest. Beckett looked from him to Reid.

"Rumors are going around that you and him are fucking. I'd believe he was gay but not you." Beckett said quickly. Morgan chuckled.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because you're always going on about women fags don't do that."

"I'm not gay-"

"See! I knew it!" Beckett cut in glaring at a still stoic Spencer. Morgan narrowed his eyes at Beckett.

"But I am Bisexual." He stated with a smug smile. He offered his hand to Spencer who took it. Beckett's mouth dropped open at the sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is fucking gross, I'll tell Strauss-"

"I'm already aware of this Agent Beckett." A voice came from the door and the men turned to see Strauss enter looking at Beckett in annoyance.

"Ma'am you can't possibly accept-"

"Beckett you do not tell me what I can and can not do. Now go back to work." Strauss snapped at the fumbling man who backed out of the room quickly. Once he was gone Strauss turned to the other two men.

"This will jot come between your jobs will it?" She asked in a steely voice.

"No ma'am." Spencer and Derek replied. Strauss's lips tightened for a moment before she exhaled and nodded curtly.

"Hotchner and I have discussed this. As long as it remains professional at work then you may continue you're relationship. Don't dissapoint me." She finally said before nodding to them and walking out of the room. The two men exhaled surprised by Strauss's acceptance. Derek smiled at Spencer and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

"Pretty boy look at you causing trouble." He teased. Spencer's eyes flashed playfully.

"It seems that way." He replied with a small smile. Derek chuckled and the two walked back into the Bullpen. Morgan nodded at Rossi and Hotch who were standing by the steps. They nodded back. Earlier Morgan had told them about his and Spencer's relationship. It had been pretty easy and the older men had been accepting of it as long as of course no problems occured at work. The two agents took their seats and resumed working until Hotch called them for another case.

"Three men in the last two weeks were found casterated in Little Creek Delaware. All were shot point blank in the face and were casterated before being killed." J.J spoke handing out the photots.

"So who ever the UnSub is, is a sadist." Rossi replied. Hotch glanced at the photos.

"The UnSub dumps them somewhere hard to find but still detectablethe latest man Jeff Dawes, 33, was found in a ravine. He was spotted by some joggers."

"So what is it hide and seek?" Emily asked.

"The unsub might be playing a game, like they dares us to come after them." Spencer murmured. Rossi cleared his throat and began to speak. After the meeting the team was to leave in the morning. Spencer and Morgan headed to their seperate apartments for the night. It didn't sit too well with Derek or Clooney who had grown fond of the wisp of a man. However the two were forced to suck it up and go to sleep. Morning came and the team was off. Morgan sat beside Reid. They sat hand in hand as the team went over the case. From what they had got the UnSub was a sadist. No sexual action was taken against the men, but there were many stab wounds inflicted to cause pain but not kill. Whoever the UnSub was, was smart enough to inflict the wounds in just the right places to inflict as much pain as possible. When they landed they were put into hotel rooms as pairs. J.J and Emily were paired, Rossi and Hotch were paired and Derek and Spencer were paired into a room. Derek flopped down on the bed and waited for Reid to finish his shower. He flipped through the channels but saw nothing of interest. He glanced at the door and heard to water still running. A sly smile formed at his lips and he quietly got to his feet and snuck into the bathroom. He slowly approached the shower and opened the curtain slightly. Spencer's back was to him. He could see the genius's long hairless legs and his lovely rump glistening with water. Derek licked his lips and lifted his lips to view Spencer's pale back. His dark hair contrasted to the white skin. Something unholy stirred in Morgan's loins. And he reached a hand out and touched his finger's just above the boy's ass, causing Reid to squeak and turn quickly. Spencer visibly relaxed at the sight of Derek.

"You scared me." He admitted. Morgan smiled his winning smile and pulled Spencer's bare wet body flush against him and kissed the agent softly.

"I couldn't resist Pretty Boy." Morgan murmured with his lips pressed against Reid's baby soft skin. Spencer tsked and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"Would you like to join me?" Spencer asked softly. Derek's smile widened and he was quick to remove his clothing and step into the warm water with Spencer.

The thing about shower sex is that the shower is not that big for many positions but it is still stimulating in its own way. At the moment Spencer is on his knees Derek's cock in his mouth and Derek is gripping Spencer's wavy hair in his fists bucking against the boy. Spencer is talented with his tongue. Morgan wonders how Spencer is so good. So he asked. Spencer pulled away and looked up at Morgan with his lovely doe eyes.

"I guess it's just something that comes natural to me."

"Sucking cock?"

"Exactly." Spencer replied returning to his task. He hummed lightly causing Derek to moan loudly.

"God Spencer..." He trailed off, feeling like he was in heaven. Spencer smiled as he sucked deeply running his tongue over the shaft. With a shudder Morgan came. Spencer wiped his face and stood a small smile on his face as he regarded Morgan who was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. He looked at Spencer with a grin and pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around Reid kissing him.

"That was fucking amazing Pretty Boy." He whispered. Spencer wound his arms around Morgan and met his eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied turning off the water and stepping out of the shower with Morgan. Morgan grabbed a towl and dried his face smirking at Spencer who cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked. Morgan approached him with the towel and draped it over the genius's thin shouder's before scooping him up and carrying him to their shared bed. He dropped him onto the mattress and kissed him deeply.

"Let's get you dried up and dressed." Morgan whispered into Spencer's ear. The dark skinned man picked up the towel and began to dry off his lover who lay still letting Morgan lift up his leg and run the towel over the skin of his thighs. Morgan kissed the pale skin and continued to dry him off.

"Your beautiful Spencer." Derek muttered softly smiling at the younger agent who smiled back shyly.

"So are you." He replied. Morgan finished drying off his lover and insisted on dressing him. He did so gently but sexualy letting his hand rest between Spencer's thighs or bottom or over his chest. Spencer shivered at the contact and closed his eyes kissing Morgan.

"You are so difficult." He muttered. Morgan mearly smiled and ran a finger over Spencer's nipple.

"And you love it." He replied cheekily. Spencer snorted but smiled pulling Morgan in for another kiss.

"I suppose I do." He huffed. His long finger nails glided over Derek's skin causing Derek to shiver. They were about to kiss again when Morgan's phone rang. Morgan picked it up and answered.

"Morgan."

"Morgan it's Hotch. Another body was found meet us in the lobby." Hotch ordered.

"Okay." Morgan replied before hanging up the phone. He glanced at Spencer.

"Come on Pretty Boy, another body was found. We have to go." Spencer nodded and pulled on his work clothes before following Morgan out the door.

A figure watched the two men leave their hotel room. The figure narrowed their eyes. So they were together? Interesting. The figure smiled slightly. This made things much more fun. Turning the figure walked down the hotel's hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. For now. Will return.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The body of the man lay under a bridge hidden by leaves and dirt. His eyes were open and glossy. His clothes were dirty and ripped in places. His body was loaded up. Hotch surveyed the area. There was virtually nothing, no sign of a struggle or any sings that anyone else had been there. Hotch rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. They were getting know where. They ID'd the man as Joshua Stone age 35. Calls were made to Joshua's wife and family. The body was taken from under the bridge. His empty eyes boring into the teams asking why they hadn't caught the Unsub yet. The team grudgingly headed back to the hotel after comparing notes. They weren't getting anywhere. All they knew that the UnSub targeted men. As the team headed to the hotel they fely nothing but anxiety. This wasn't even the most gruesome case they had taken, but to know knothing of the UnSub baffled them. It was as if the UnSub was a ghost. Morgan and Spencer trudged towards their room. Both were tired and dropped onto the bed falling asleep. Meanwhile Hotch and Rossi continued to discuss the case.

"So some creep is going after men and just lopping off their bits?"

"From what they do they must have animosity towards a man. Perhaps a woman?" Hotch pondered but Rossi shook his head.

"I doubt a woman could drag these men's bodies around. It would take a lot of upper strength." Rossi muttered. Hotch nodded and jotted it down. He placed the pen down and rubbed his temples.

"So we are now focusing on a man?" Hotch asked. Rossi nodded.

"For now it's our best bet." Hotch snorted and began to review the crime scene photos. The dead eyes of Joshua Stone continued to stare at him. He put the photos away and lay down intending on getting some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Morgan headed down the street to get some breakfast. He left Spencer to sleep in a bit until they began profiling again. He headed into a bagel shop and glanced around. It was a cute little place, somewhere he could picture Spencer spending the evening reading. He ordered himself and Spencer a coffee and paid for the food before heading back. As he walked towards the hotel his eyes caught sight of a very attractive woman walking by. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and was dark blonde her skin was tan and her eyes were plae gree contrasting against her skin tone. She smiled flirtatiously at Morgan who winked at her. Giggling the woman walked off and Morgan headed towards his and Spencer's room. Spencer was up and dressed he smiled at Derek who handed him a coffee.<p>

"Thank you." Spencer said gently kissing Derek. Derek smirked slightly. The two were out the door in a number of minutes. They met the team in the lobby and took off for the police station. The station was in a frenzy, phone calls were being made about the dead man and the possible suspects. Hotch and Rossi began speaking with the sheriff while Morgan, Reid and Prentiss went over the files. Every so often Morgan would lift his eyes to look at Reid who was diligently working, his chestnut curls obscured his attractive face slightly, Reid looked up and smiled lightly at Morgan before returning his eyes to the papers. Prentiss eyed the two gleefully.

"Soooo." She began lightly. "How are you two doing?" She asked. Spencer and Derek lifted their heads.

"We're doing great." Spencer was the first to speak. Derek nodded and Emily lightly placed her chin on her hand and tilted her head.

"You boys are so cute together." She murmured. Morgan and Reid blinked. Derek eyed her warily.

"You okay Prentiss?" He questioned. Emily blinked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem...girly." Derek commented. Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Are you claiming that I'm usually masculine?"

"! It's just that you never look so interested in romance or anything 'cute'."

"Well it is." She replied. Derek snorted and Spencer blinked. Returning his attention back to his work he attempted to figure out something he didn't even know. Who and why? Hotch walked into the room with Rossi and J.J.

"Anything?" Prentiss asked.

"The victims willing went with the UnSub. There was no force."

"So the victims might have known the UnSub?" Morgan asked.

"That's what we're leaning towards." J.J replied sitting beside Emily. Spencer frowned and met eyes with Morgan who seemed to be thinking what Reid was.

"So if they went with someone they know, why were their missing person reports?" Morgan asked. Hotch glanced at the younger man.

"Maybe the victims did not tell anyone they were leaving." He murmured. But even that seemed empty in his own ears. Sighing he glanced at the clock.

"Let's head back to the hotel."

Reid headed back to his and Morgan's hotel room. Morgan and Rossi and Prentiss had gone down to the bar for a cool down. Red opened the room's door and locked it behind him. Walking to his bed he shed his clothing and slipped on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a large shirt. Quietly he slipped into bed and fell asleep. Morgan sat at the bar with Rossi and Prentiss, all three of them were drinking before bed. The bar was pretty empty save for a older couple sitting in the back and some other people sitting around lazily drinking. Morgan glanced around and spotted the woman he had seen earlier. She looked towards him and stood from her sitting place and appraoched him. Rossi and Prentiss watched the woman sit on Morgan's other side and smile tipsily at him.

"My name's Veronica." She said holding out a hand. Morgan took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Derek, this is Rossi and Prentiss my coworkers."

"Charmed." Veronica replied with an easy smile playing at her lips. She was attractive, very much so and confident as she had walked right up to Morgan with no hesitance. Morgan liked that in a woman. She took a sip of her beer and looked him up and down with a coy smile. Morgan blinked.

"You here on buisness?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah, we're here about the murders occuring."

"Oh yes the guy killing all those men. Please tell me you've got something?" Veronica inquired.

"Nothing yet ma'am. Rest assured we're trying." Rossi replied. Veronica nodded looking sombre.

"Thank you. I hope you catch this guy." After a moment of polite silence she and Morgan began to speak about trivial things while Rossi and Prentiss spoke more on the case, yet they didn't like how Veronica looked at Morgan. She seemed a little too interested in him. Giving them an hour to chat they finally managed to pull him away.

"Well night Veronica." Morgan said as he followed Prentiss out of the bar. She smiled lightly at him.

"Good night." Veronica replied watching Morgan's ass as he walked. This did not go unnoticed by Rossi who pulled Prentiss back.

"Do you think he will..."

"No, Morgan loves Reid. It was harmless flirting."

"Does Reid need to know?" Rossi asked. Emily bit her nails in thought before shaking her head.

"Nah, you know how he is with his abandonment issues." Rossi nodded and the two followed Morgan up the stairs to their rooms. Morgan tip toed into his and Reid's room. He spotted Reid sleeping soudly in the bed curled up slightly. With a smile Morgan slipped in beside him and almost instantly Reid's face was buried into his lover's broad chest. Morgan threw the blanket over him and Reid and soon fell asleep. Spencer was awoken by someone running something up and down his for head. Spencer opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Morgan who placed the pencil he was holding down

"Morning pretty boy. How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, when did you get in?"

"About 1:00." Derek replied kissing Reid. Reid huffed.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"I slept like a baby." Morgan chuckled. Reid smiled despite himself.

"Good." The two lay in comfortable silence. But it was broken by Morgan's cell. Hotch was on the other line.

"You and Reid should head to public places and see if anyone can give you answers." Hotch advised as he walked down the hall.

"Sure thing." Morgan agreed hanging up. He and Reid dressed quickly before heading downtown. The streets were busy people were casually walking around as if there was nothing to worry about. Spencer headed towards the bars while Derek walked down the street. Spencer entered the bar and approached the bar's owner.

"Sir? My name is Dr. Reid, I am here to see if there is any information you can provide me on the murders." Spencer said. The other man looked at him and sat down.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary." Spencer handed him a photo of some on the victims. The bar owner nodded at the picture of Jeff Dawes.

"He was a regular here."

"Was he her recently?"

"Yeah actually...he was here the night of his death."

"Did he leave with anyone?"

"You'd have to ask our bar man." The owner replied. Spencer thanked the man and approached the man behind the bar.

Morgan walked up the sidewalk he had stopped to talk to some residents who were clueless about the murderer. With a sigh Morgan began to walk again only to spot the woman Veronica waving towards him frantically.

"Agent Morgan!" She called. Morgan approached her.

"Yeah?" He asked. She glanced around.

"I think I've found the guy."

"You have?" Morgan asked eye brows raised. Veronica nodded.

"Well after we spoke last night I began to pay attention to my surroundings. Earlier a man in a black truck drove by really slowly. It looked out of place. Then he rolled down his window and called to some guy who approached the truck. I didn't see what happened next but like I said it just looked odd." She said eyes filled with antisipation. Morgan frowned.

"When did you see this?"

"About an hour ago near the gas station." Veronica replied. Morgan sighed and put on his sun glasses.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Yeah he left with someone." The bar man confirmed. Spencer lifted his eyes.<p>

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"Yeah some blonde chick with tan skin." The bar man replied. That was all the information he could supply. Spencer thanked the man and walked out of the bar. He glanced around for Derek and called him. No one answered. He tried again. Still nothing. With a sigh Spencer briskfully walked down the street. Morgan said he would be close by. Did he get a lead? Spencer nervously pushed his hair from his face. Something was wrong. He could feel it as he walked.

Morgan and Veronica approached the gas station. Veronica walked ahead of him glancing around. Then she turned and looked at Morgan with sultry eyes.

"Veronica what..." Veronica stepped forward and kiss Derek full on the mouth. Derek was still for a second before slowly he began to kiss back. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed back with vigor. After a moment she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Derek but I couldn't help it." She said. Derek blinked in dread as he thought of Spencer. Spencer would never find out about this.

"No no it's fine." Morgan assured her. Veronica nodded and walked forward.

"He was here earli-" She was cut off when a burly man grabbed her by the mouth and began to drag her off an gun pointed at her head. Morgan ran after them gun drawn.

"Drop you weapon!" Morgan snarled. The man glared at Morgan and tightened his grip on Veronica who whimpered in pain.

"You drop yours!" The man ordered. Morgan tightened his grip on his gun.

"Let her go!"

"Can't do that. She's seen to much." Veronica began to cry looking at Morgan desperately.

"I'll get you out of here Veronica I promise." Morgan replied eyes trained on the man. The man glared at him. They were at a stand still both stubborn. Then.

"Morgan back away." A voice ordered. Spencer Reid approached his gun drawn and instead of being leveled at the man it was leveled at Veronica.

"Reid what are you doing?"

"She's the UnSub Morgan.' He replied his gaze hard. Morgan's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? Reid she's not the UnSub." Morgan replied. Spencer refused to lower his weapon.

"Morgan I have eye witness acounts claiming that she was there." Veronica cried out horrified by Spencer's words.

"Spencer that's not proof."

"It's the best that we have, this guy is her muscles used to dump the bodies." Spencer snapped. Morgan stared at Spencer. Had Spencer seen them kiss? Spencer was never this cold towards anyone.

"Is this because I kissed her? Did you see us kiss and you decided to intervine!" Derek snapped. Spencer turned towards Morgan looking mortified.

"You kissed her?" He whispered. A shot rang out and suddenly Spencer was on the ground. Morgan quickly aimed his gun at the man who had shot Reid and shot him in his thigh. Once the man was down Morgan was rushing to Spencer who was nursing a shot to the shoulder. Morgan fell to his knees and reached for Spencer.

"Baby, Jesus I'm sorry I-" Morgan was cut off when a gun was pointed at his head. Veronica stared down at him eyes flashing.

"I've been watching you Agent Morgan and waiting."

"Veronica put the gun down." Morgan said quietly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Derek." Veronica replied. Morgan watched as the man he had shot staggered to his feet. He chanced a glance at Spencer who was watching the man silently. They were unarmed and at the mercy of two murderers. Veronica smirked and aimed the gun between Morgan's eyes.

"Goodbye Derek, it's been...fun." Veronica purred. A shot rang out and Derek jerked violently when blood struck his face. He turned to see Spencer gun drawn. Veronica screamed in pain and dropped the gun to grasp her arm in pain. The man lurched forward and Spencer aimed it for him.

"One move." He threatened. The man stopped staring at the gun. Morgan moved forward and grabbed Veronica's gun and aimed it at her.

"Both of you get to your knees. Spence call Hotch."

"I called him on the way over." Spencer replied staggering to his feet. Morgan reached out a hand to steady him not taking his eyes off of the two murders. Hotch pulled into the empty gas station and jumped out of his vehicle with Rossi their guns drawn.

"Veronica Ames you are under arrest for first degree murder and attempted murder, Terrance Royce you are under arrest for 2nd degree murder." Rossi stated. Hotch reached out and lead Spencer to the ambulance to have his shoulder checked over. Morgan watched him go an empty feeling in his gut. He had caused this. He had might as well been the one to shoot Spencer. He walked towards the ambulance and watched as Spencer was treated. He leant against the ambulance door.

"Spencer. I'm so sorry." He uttered. Spencer regarded his lover with a blank look.

"I can't believe you. You met that woman a day ago and then you have your tongue down her throat." Spencer muttered. Morgan closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Yes I'm sure you are." Spencer replied bitterly. When Morgan reached for his Spencer jerked away and refused to meet his eyes.

"Spencer please..."

"We'll talk about this later Derek." Spencer replied dully. With a pained sight Morgan pat the ambulance and nodded.

"Alright Pretty Boy." Morgan agreed. He stepped back and headed towards Hotch.

"You okay?" Hotch asked, Morgan nodded and watched as the ambulance drove off.

"I'm fine."

"Good then let's head to the hospital." Hotch replied and got into the van. Morgan climbed into the back and Rossi took the front. Morgan leant his head against the window and strared at the scenery. Hotch and Rossi sat in the front silently wondering what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer lay against the hospital bed, J.J was at his side and the two were talking in soft voices. A small smile was on Spencer's face his doe eyes were bright. Derek leant against the door watching them speak. He hadn't been noticed yet and didn't want to disturb the quiet chatter. J.J was the one to notice him she sat up straighter and smiled at Derek.

"Hey Morgan nice of you to join us." She said ushering him into the room. Derek slowly approached Spencer who met his eyes evenly. J.J smiled and quietly excused herself giving the lovers some privacy. Morgan took J.J's empty seat and took Spencer's hand in his own kissing the soft skin. He held the boy's hand close and stared at his lover imploringly.

"Spencer, I am so sorry for everything. What I did what I said getting you shot..." Derek trailed off his eyes hollowed in silent pain. Spencer watched hils lover's expression. He didn't know what to think. If Morgan kissed some woman he had just met then what else could happen. And the fact that Morgan was defending some woman he had just met. It didn't make sense. It hurt Spencer to know that Morgan could do something like that. The look of agony in Derek's face however was what stopped him from denying Derek his forgiveness. Derek was in pain. At what had transpired, and at how bad things could have gotten. Spencer slowly lifted the hand not held by Derek and placed it against Derek's dark cheek. Derek met his eyes with his own pained ones. Spencer felt a bout of annoyance. HE was the one that Morgan had betrayed, HE was the one shot due to Morgan's negligence. But either way he was now rubbing circles on Derek's back comforting him. Derek kissed Spencer deeply and passionately. Spencer slowly returned the kiss cupping Derek's face in his slender hands. Morgan took Spencer's wrists and kissed the pale flesh softly.

"Tomorrow, when they release you I'm taking you home and I'm going to pamper you until it drives you crazy." Morgan sighed as he placed a final kiss on Spencer's wrist. Spencer's face flushed slightly and he met Derek's smile with one of his own.

"Go home and get some rest Derek." He chided softly. Derek leant in and kissed Reid one last time before pulling back and grinning his charming grin.

"Alright Pretty Boy. I'll see you in the morning." Derek replied before slipping out of the room. Spencer lay against the pillows and watched the door where Derek had left. He then turned his attention to look out the window. The sky was darkening slowly giving it an earth hue. Closing his eyes Spencer decided to try to get some sleep.

Morgan walked towards his apartment slowly. His hands buried in his pockets. He unlocked his door and walked in greeted by Clooney who looked behind Derek for Reid. Derek pet clooney and closed the door.

"He's not here tonight Clooney." Derek muttered and walked around the dog before flopping on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. He sighed as Clooney jumped into the bed and lay next to him. He pet the dog absently. Yawning he turned onto side and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>In the morning Derek made it to the hospital with a coffee in hand for Spencer. He walked into Spencer's room grinning as he handed him the coffee. Spencer couldn't help but grin back as he took it.<p>

"Good morning baby boy. I'm going to take you home." Morgan said with a casual smile once Reid had downed the coffee.

Reid was quiet as he followed his lover out of the hospital. He felt awkward walking with the man who had hurt him. Morgan noticed right away and turned to Spencer as the reached the SUV. Spencer met his eyes quietly. Reaching out Morgan cupped Spencer's face in his hands and kissed him. Spencer slowly kissed Derek back his hands still at his side. Morgan met Spencer's eyes and lent his forehead against Reid's.

"I'm sorry Baby Boy." Morgan whispered. Spencer slowly wrapped his arms around Morgan and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"It's alright..." He murmured softly eyes closed. Morgan shook his head.

"No Spencer, it's not. I hurt you." Derek replied softly. Reid cupped his lover's face and met his eyes.

"Yes you did, but I can see you regret it. I love you, you love me, we love each other." Reid replied. Morgan took Reid's wrist and stared into the genius's eyes. Spencer kissed Derek softly and closed his eyes.

"Now come on," He murmured softly. "Take me to your place."

Derek pulled into his apartment complex and parked the car. Reid followed his lover quietly up to his apartment where he was greeted happily by Clooney. The dog wagged his tail and rubbed against Reid who cheerfully pet the large dog. Morgan walked around Reid and placed his things on the table before leaning against the wall and offering Spencer a small smile which was returned.

"Glad to be home?" Morgan asked. Spencer ran a hand through his chestnut hair and met Derek's eyes.

"Yeah, I am." He said softly. Derek took Spencer and pulled the boy into his arms kissing him.

"Clooney and I have missed you." He commented casually.

"Oh really? Well I guess I've missed you too." Reid replied with a smile on his face. The two stood quietly for a couple of minutes before Derek pulled back. His hands held onto Spencer's shoulder's gently touching the soft fabric. He ran his fingers from the boy's shoulder up his neck and cheek and into his hair. His phone went off and with a sigh Morgan answered it to be greeted by Garcia's chipper voice.

"Hey baby girl what can I do for ya?"

"You two lovely men should meet me and Emily at the bar tonight for some drinks." She declared. Morgan chuckled.

"Alright baby girl I'll let Spencer know." He replied before hanging up. Spencer looked at his boyfriend curiously.

"What will you let me know?"

"Wanna go meet Garcia and Prentiss at the bar tonight?" Morgan asked. Spencer's arms stayed wrapped around Morgan's neck as he thought about it.

"I suppose so...but..."

"...But what?" Spencer smiled slyly.

"But you better not stride off and flirt the night away with all the women in the bar." Derek chuckled.

"Trust me pretty boy I'll only have eyes for you." He replied kissing Reid fully on the mouth. Reid smiled into the kiss.

"Okay fine." He agreed. Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Great, I'll let Penny know." He replied. He dialed Penelope and told her that they were on their way.

"Okay sugar, Emily and I will see you there." Garcia replied with a coy smile as she sipped her drink. She hung up the phone and smiled at Emily who was flirting with a waiter. She lent over so her mouth was by Prentiss's ear.

"They boys are coming to play be sweet and don't run off." Emily turned to her friend and laughed.

"I just hope Morgan doesn't decide to go off and dance with every woman he sees."

"Don't worry I'm betting the good doctor has him whipped."

"Sounds sexual to me." Emily commented taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh trust me sweetie it's as sexual as it can be." Garcia declared with a giggle as she also took a sip. The girls laughed and continued to talk until Garcia felt a hand on her shoulder and a mouth at her ear.

"Hey beautiful you called?" Derek Morgan said in a teasing sultry voice. Garcia beaked at him then at Reid who sat beside Emily.

"Hello my lovelies, we were hoping you'd show up." Morgan chuckled and sat down ordering a beer.

"Of course we were." He replied casually. Garcia beamed and looked from Derek to Spencer. Both seemed content and would look at each other every so often with a small smile. Garcia sat smugly sipping her beverage noting that any girl who approached Derek were not getting the usual attention. He was polite and charming but he never went to dance with any of them content to sit and chatter with Emily and Spencer. She smirked slightly and joined the conversation. Spencer and Emily had just finished explaining something to Derek and Penelope when a pretty young woman and her equally attractive friend approached Derek.

"Hey would you like to dance with my friend and me?" The woman asked boldly. Derek blinked at her then glanced at Spencer who waved him off with a nod of his head, large dark eyes focused on his drink.

"Alright." Morgan said standing up with a grin, he took both the girls arms in his own and led them off smiling cheekily. Emily blinked.

"You're okay with this?"

"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid then he can dance all he wants." Reid replied sipping his Ginger Ale. The girls shared looks but let it go before resuming talking with the genius when he felt a hand on his lower back. Reid looked up startled and met the eyes of of Robert, the man who had harassed him in the bar awhile back.

"Hey cutie didn't think I'd see you here today." Robert commented casually. Spencer rose an eyebrow.

"My name's Spencer." He replied politely, he glanced at a giggling Penelope. Robert chuckled.

"Well Spencer would you like to dance?"

"I don't thi-"

"He'd love to." Emily cut in earning a glare from Reid. Emily and Penelope stared at him.

"Honestly sweetie, Morgan's up there shaking him money maker with two under dressed sluts. Why don't you go and show them up?" Emily said while Penelope nodded. Spencer frowned and looked ready to object when he saw how close Derek was dancing with the women around him. So instead he smiled and turned to Robert.

"I'd love to." He replied smiling sweetly. With a grin Robert took his arm and lead him into the crowd.

**Late update I know. Been super busy and $h!t. Love you 3**


End file.
